Megumi and Ouran Academy
by Aniwaya444
Summary: A humorous story of a new girl at Ouran Academy who is immediately taken under the wing of first year Renge.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction to The Host Club

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its respectful members. With this disclaimer I void any and all legal cases directed towards me claiming stolen characters.

**Note to readers:** I have been writing stories and the like for as long as I can remember, but this is my first fan fiction ever. I look forward to your reviews. Please, criticism IS welcome!

Megumi brushed her black hair nervously from her façade as she stood in front of the class, her new class. She was transferring to Ouran Academy for her high school years. However it was mid-year and so everyone already knew everyone. The teacher was a tall man who stared out at the class patiently.

"This is Megumi," he said pressing her forward a bit. Megumi waved and smiled gently. "She is our new student, treat her with the respect you would your own friends." Of course Mr. Riuyo knew that was a double sided line. Megumi stepped from the spotlight and made her way to a seat next to a girl wearing the yellow of Ouran Academy with pale brown locks. She immediately had second thoughts about choosing this empty desk when the girl flashed a sly smile her way and scooted her desk over a bit. Somehow she managed to speak exuberantly, but still quietly.

"Meet me after class!!" Megumi nodded then sternly turned her attention back to the teacher. Although her thoughts were already wondering towards what this blithe female could want with her. However class ended all too soon and Megumi grabbed her stuff and tried to escape, but somehow the other girl was already at the door waiting for her.

"Hi! I'm Renge!!" With that Megumi found herself enveloped in a bone crushing hug. T took both hands to pry the leech like creature away. "Now listen Megumi, I have the perfect place for you to hang out!" Grabbing the poor girl by the arm she dragged her down the hallway. Megumi had barely the time to get a tight grip on her books, and less time to protest.

"That is enough!" Pulling free of the excited woman she daintily brushed herself off and regained her composure. "You do not realize who you are carting about in such a manner, Mademoiselle Renge. And I demand more respect." With this Renge turned and her eyes flashed dangerously before her hair seemed to turn into snakes and she chased this new woman up and down the hallway before calming herself. "Very well then, _Miss_ Megumi," Renge said emphasizing the miss sarcastically, "Where do you want to go?"

"I wish to visit this 'host club' I have heard so much about." Megumi replied drawing herself up, albeit still frightened of what she could now only refer to as a creature playing as her tour guide. For a moment she thought the girl would blow up yet again, but she turned and beckoned for her to follow.

"That is where I was taking you." Renge replied through gritted teeth before pointing at a door labeled 'Music Room 3' "May I suggest Haruhi?" Then the pale brown was gone leaving Megumi alone at the door. Pushing open the door she gasped at the light and swirling rose petal, but gave the club points for effect. That was nothing compared to the style of the room and what must have been the members themselves at the center of the displaying welcoming all of them. Spinning around Megumi realized there were indeed several of them, as it seemed half the academy's girls were clamoring to get in. Panic was written across her face as they suddenly stormed past her with practiced ease into the room.

A blond was suddenly at her for as she looked around, his violet eyes barely 3 inches from her blue ones. Surprise filtered across her face as his hand rested on her chin and he lowered his head even more.

"Welcome, to the host club, my beautiful diamond." Megumi blushed and found herself being led to a low table, and then seated on a soft cushion with fresh, hot tea already on the table as if by magic. When the angelic blond lowered his face again and asked her what she would like she went even more scarlet before stuttering one word.

"Ha-haruhi." The blond looked stricken, like he had failed or something before backing away with a childish glare and turning to glance around the room. _Haruhi is not even a guy, and she is a rookie, how come she gets all the customers nowadays?_ Tamaki wondered spotting the lovely, chocolate orbed maiden waiting to be requested by another.

"Haruhi! You have a request!" Tamaki called then was gone before the girl had made it over to smile sweetly at Megumi. Megumi looked this young man over and gasped a bit at how feminine he was before he sat down across from her and pulled her into sweet, idle chit chat.


	2. Chapter 2 Smoothing Things Over

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its respectful members. With this disclaimer I void any and all legal cases directed towards me claiming stolen characters.

**Note to readers:** I have been writing stories and the like for as long as I can remember, but this is my first fan fiction ever. I look forward to your reviews. Please, criticism IS welcome!

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruhi! You have a request!" Tamaki called then was gone before the girl had made it over to smile sweetly at Megumi. Megumi looked this young man over and gasped a bit at how feminine he was before he sat down across from her and pulled her into sweet, idle chit chat.

**Chapter 2: Smoothing Things Over**

"So you are new here too?" Megumi asked, a bit surprised that such a sharp dressed and intelligent boy had not always been in the private school systems. With a sweet smile that made Megumi blush his honeyed words spread into the air between.

"Mhmm." Megumi stared in amazement, something was not quite right. Cocking her head she stared curiously and unintentionally gasped aloud. "What," Haruhi asked, a bit startled.

"Yo-you're a girl!" With that Megumi jumped up and backed away slightly in surprise.

"Please miss. Please re-take your seat." From across the room Kyoya-senpai noticed the slight disturbance, as he notices everything. Swiftly he crossed the room, followed several muffled sighs from the ladies created by his naturally fluid movements, to take Megumi's elbow.

"Please my dear, come with us." Kyoya-senpai beckoned to Haruhi to attend as well as he lead the shocked guest to a private area and gently placed her in a booth seat sliding in next to her so she could not escape; Haruhi slid in across from the pair. Megumi was startled back into the setting when a familiar voice assumed a position nearby as well. Looking up she saw Renge had joined her, Haruhi, and, she looked next to her and blushed all over again as her eyes wandered over the dominating male presence at her side. He looked at her and she could have swooned, actually swooned.

"Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle!" It took her a moment to realize that she was being spoken to, and then her eyes widened as she took in the fact she was staring. Blushing all over again she dropped her eyes.

"Yes?"

"It seems you have stumbled across a certain fact that we work to keep hidden." Haruhi and Renge rolled their eyes; Kyoya was all business, of course. Renge however seemed a bit baffled, what could Megumi have possibly uncovered about the Host Club that caused the third Ootori son the need to get involved. Haruhi glanced hesitantly at Renge then leaned forward trying futilely to get out of their self-proclaimed manager's ear shot.

"I am indeed a girl, but there is a reason for which I am a part of this club and would be much obliged if you did not disclose my identity." Renge looked at Haruhi and nearly exploded.

"You are what! And you let these monsters keep you here!? What possible reason could you have!?!"

"Renge, in your seat please," Haruhi said with a sigh. However Renge seemed a bit more reasonable than usual as it was the middle of a business day and she slid back into her seat with a devious smirk. Scooting closer to Haruhi she wrapped both arms about her and crushed the poor girl too her.

"Now you can join Megumi and me on our girl's days out. We'll be a trio instead of a duo!" The sandy blond seemed positively delighted, but Megumi was taken aback.

"Excuse me?! I never said I was going anywhere with _you_!" Jumping to her feet she realized something and her head rotated to look at the empty space next to her. The group fell silent and Megumi stuttered something out.

"Wh-when did he leave??" The other two just shrugged, they were a bit more used to the surprised Kyoya-senpai had to offer to those around him. Having been distracted momentarily Renge remembered the previous subject and set after the poor girl, hair like snakes, and screaming.

"You will go out with me! We will have tea! We will visit places together! Us three will be friends!" With that they were back at the table, nobody else had seemed to notice their little corner. Megumi shrunk back and nodded her ascension to the crazy woman.

"If you two will excuse me, I must return to my duties. I will see you later, I suppose." With a sigh Haruhi stood and strode away trying to keep her walk casual and her thoughts off of spending bonding time with Renge. That was enough to scare anyone.


End file.
